


Case of the Missing Malfoy.

by thedarklordherself



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarklordherself/pseuds/thedarklordherself
Summary: Katie Bell's accident made the supposed innocent Draco Malfoy disappear. Or did it? The Marauder's Map says otherwise. Draco goes missing and Harry is given the only clue.





	Case of the Missing Malfoy.

                                                                                  

 

It took a few weeks of Draco being gone for Pansy, Blaise, and Theo to draw several conclusions about their current experiment. Blaise and Theo finally told Pansy to deliver their note to their targeted recipient, the wait becoming rather dull. Off Pansy went to the opposite side of the room towards Harry Potter.

Watching him go practically insane was amusing. He was always looking every morning and evening for their friend and his disappointment each time only solidified their guesses; Harry Potter likes Draco freaking Malfoy more than he let on. Thus began their bets.

So now, Draco was placed against his will in a hiding spot. If Harry finds him with just this simple note, it only proved there was something there.

“Parkinson…” Hermione raised an eyebrow to what seemed like a lost snake.

“This is for you.”

The lions all looked at the note suspiciously, but before Ron could say anything, Harry took it. He had been hoping for any clue about Draco, and this might be it.

“Bye, Golden boy,” Pansy winked. Harry put the note in his pocket, trying to ignore the incredulous looks from those near him.

“What was that?” Hermione snapped. Harry shook his head and shoveled food in his mouth to avoid having to reply. He locked eyes with the other snakes across the room. Theo blew him a kiss.

“It’s nothing.” Harry’s cheeks flushed from the ridiculous gesture.

“You never talked to Pansy before; why are you taking her notes?” Ron demanded. Harry ignored them and continued eating even though he was full.

___

That night Harry waited till everyone was asleep to pull out the note. It was so hard not to peek all day, but Hermione and Ron stuck to him like glue. He knew they wanted to know what the note was all about as well.

He sat up and leaned back against his headboard. His hands were shaking, anticipating any pain as he slowly peeled back the fancy wax on the parchment. Out fell a key, the moonlight pouring in bright enough for him to read.

_You know what to do._

  
_P.S. If you find it, it’s yours._  
__

For weeks, there was no sighting of Draco. Harry was beginning to think he transferred. After everything with Katie Bell, why would he leave if he was innocent? It only made him guilty in Harry’s eyes,

How can he believe any of it when the map shows Malfoy still inside the castle?! He wanders at night, and Harry was going mad trying to find him. The tip of his lit wand was following the name label on the map, Draco was going everywhere. All night and every night he would disappear on the seventh floor. How is that possible?!

He was about to drift off after Draco disappeared yet again when it dawned on him. He jolted awake and jumped out of bed. He knew where the bloody ferret was!

Ron stirred, peeking through his eyelashes to see Harry frantically getting dressed, “Where are you going?”

“I have to go… to the.. erm…” Harry pulled his shirt over his head as he thought, “library!”

Ron frowned but was too sleepy to bother asking about the blatant lie. He turned on his other side, ignoring the noises of Harry running off again.

Harry ran out of the tower. He ran and ran to the seventh-floor corridor. His chest was tight from the sudden exercise; adrenaline was pumping. The Room of Requirement presented a door. Harry practically lept with joy. He turned the knob and entered the room of hidden things.

Draco sighed, stuck in the stupid vanishing cabinet again. Pansy put a lock on it somehow once it was mended. He was unable to leave it, and with the charmed bracelet on his wrist, he was only allowed out of it at certain times, mostly at night. Draco used it to get his homework done and turned in. His teachers were aware that he was “ill,” but they had no clue.

He was about to start trying to get his bracelet off when he heard a loud noise. Harry jumped out of the way of the pile he accidentally bumped into, nearly dodging everything.

“Hello?” Draco called out.

Harry turned towards the sound, nervously. He walked towards it, wand still drawn. The key around his neck was growing warmer.

“What in bloody hell is this?” he mumbled, every step towards the sound made the key go crazy.

“Can anyone hear me?” Draco continued to yell out. Harry finally heard the direction the voice came from and jogged towards it. The key was almost burning his skin, so he removed it.

“Draco?!” Harry walked up to the cabinet and stared at the door. There was no keyhole. Instead, the knob glowed vibrantly. He turned it and jumped back as Draco yelled out shocked.

“Potter!”

“Malfoy!”

They stared at each other; Harry’s hand was scorching from the key at this point. He dropped the key and Draco grabbed it, losing its heat to his touch. He stuck it in the keyhole on the bracelet.

“You had the key!” Draco exclaimed excitedly.

_If you find it, it’s yours._

The words fluttered in his mind as Harry stared at Draco. His hair was messy, he had on pajamas, silk material, of course.

“How did you find me?”

Harry continued to stare at him, unsure of what to do. Draco looked back expectantly for an answer. _If you find it, it’s **yours.**_

_“_ Come on, Potter, I don’t have all ni--”

Harry pulled him into a rough kiss, Draco didn’t think twice to kiss him back just as hard. Their frustrations of the past six years shown in the form of their tongues fighting for dominance. The trio of snakes was looking on, two upset that Blaise was bragging of winning the bet.

“I told you Potter would take forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever written and posted Drarry. I hope you liked it!


End file.
